Aizen's Princess
by jw1964
Summary: The next story to Aizen's Queen. Follow Nikki as she grows up falls in love, meets new people, and has some wild adventures. (I don't own bleach) (I like reviews but I will not beg nor threaten for them)
1. Parenting

I felt lips press softly against my head as I woke up. I smiled lightly looking up at Aizen, pressing my lips to his. As our lips connected I felt like I was falling to a blissful oblivion where nothing mattered and nothing could hurt me. As our lips parted he smiled down at me gently. A look passing through his eyes that in waking life I'd never see. I ran my hand over his bare torso, allowing my fingers to trail softly of the smooth vast expanses.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little voice cried climbing into the bed.

Little knees collided with Aizen as a cute 3 year old brunette bounced up and down excitedly. I had to stifle the laugh that threatened to spill over as he was winded. The girl held a wooden sword way to big for her to be swinging around.

Whack!

This time I burst out in a violent fit of laughter as the wooden sword made contact with the side of Aizen's head. He rubbed it gingerly.

"Oops. Sorry I killed you, Daddy." She said grinning at my laughs of joy.

"Who gave you that?" I asked trying to fight off the last of the side pain.

"Grimmjow." She said picking it back up.

"Well, go fight him, Daddy isn't awake enough yet." I said pushing the sword away before it could hit Aizen again.

"Okay!" She all but shouted as she climbed down and ran out the door.

"So you think that was funny?" He asked suddenly on top of me.

"And if I did?" I snarked.

Quicker than I could react his lips were on my neck sending chills through my body. Then his lips parted some and began blowing air on the spot just under my ear. I started laughing as the ticklish sensation ran though my body.

"Libra, I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, my King." I said placing my lips against his.

Everything had turned out so right. Nikki was growing up to be somewhat spoiled though.


	2. Love at 1st Save

_6 years later._

"No, I'm bored with this one stupid color." I said looking at my father.

"Then we'll change it, what color do you want?" He asked.

I looked around the baby soft pinks that were my room.

"I want all the colors." I said motioning with my hands.

"Alright we'll get all the colors and paint your room. Maybe we should ask Mom for help too, she's really good at painting." He said softly.

"Yeah, I want Mama's help too." I said.

The next day we had all the paint we could possibly need and my parents were helping me splash paint all over my bedroom. We had the balcony doors open to keep fresh air in and let the paint oder make it's way out.

"See, Aizen, color won't kill you!" My mother said wiping some blue paint on his shirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm slowly dying inside." He said smirking at her.

"Not anymore you're not! You're immortal again." She argued.

"What's immortal?" I asked not understanding.

"Being immortal means you'll live forever if something doesn't kill you first." Mom explained while giving Daddy a look.

"You love me." He chuckled.

"We're done with the pink, what should I do with it?" I asked eying the almost empty can.

"Dump it over the balcony." she said.

I carried it outside and did as told. As the paint fell I heard someone cursing and ranting below me. I looked down to see Grimmjow trying to wipe the pain off of his face. I grinned.

"Oops. Sorry Grimmy!" I shouted down to him.

"Deja vu." I heard Mom whisper to Daddy.

He glared up at me as he walked away. I grinned going back inside to finish with the family activity.

A few days later, my father introduced me to Ulquiorra. He wasn't as tall as my dad but he was very intimidating. His green eyes watched me with a dull interest and my father said something about matrimony in the future. Later Mom told him that he couldn't enforce that because they weren't even married. I wondered off, bored by their conversation and looking for something to do. As I made my way to a small side door that let outside, Tousen stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked blocking my path.

"Anywhere I want to." I snapped.

"You sound just like your mother. You know your father wouldn't let you out of the palace." He said.

"Whatever." I said moving passed him and closer to the door.

"I won't lay my hands on you but I will go tell your parents if you leave." He threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared." I said, exiting the building.

I looked around at the sandy landscape and started walking in some random direction. There should have been a huge garden around there. When I was just a baby my Mother begged for My father to put one in. He had of course, done what she'd asked. Mom said that it wouldn't have been like that before and that they hadn't always loved each other. Daddy wouldn't talk about that point in his life but Mama loved to tell me about the time when everything had changed and we became a happy family.

I was torn from my thoughts as I heard a low rumble. I stopped walking and looked around. There was nothing. I shrugged if off and continued walking until I heard it again. This time it was closer and I felt the ground shake beneath me. I felt my heart race and my legs freeze as the unfamiliar feeling of fear washed over me. I had to cover my ears at the thing exploded from the sand with an ear splitting shriek. The thing moved toward me with his mouth wide open. I shut my eyes and threw my hands up, fully expecting to be eaten.

It's mouth never touched me though and instead in shrieked again, this time in pain. I opened my eyes to see a very large and white cat crouched in front of me. I looked him over, something what familiar about him. When he finally turned to face me I realized he had the same blue eyes that Grimmy did. He nudged me, rushing me to climb onto his back. I did what he wanted as best as I could and he took off running back toward the palace. The thing chased after us but Grimmjow was a lot faster, he had us back in the palace before the thing had a chance to attack.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?" I heard my father's voice say as he snatched me off of my blue haired hero's back.

"Daddy, he saved me! There was this huge monster and it was going to eat me!" I said trying to explain to him that Grimmjow was indeed a hero.

"What were you doing outside?" My father snapped, making me flinch.

"I wanted to go to the garden." I defended.

"You should have asked someone to take you there." My mother scolded. "Thank you, Grimmjow. As for you, Nikki, you're grounded."

"Grimmjow, you're to stay away from my daughter." Aizen said walking away with me still in his arms.

As we were leaving I watched my mother whisper something in Grimmjow's ear and smile. Grimmjow's eyes seem to light up a bit. Would my father really never let me see him again?

"I want to marry him." I said out loud.

"No, I won't allow it." My father said angrily.

He wouldn't stop me, besides the princess always got what she wanted.


	3. Promises to a 2nd

_5 years later_

"Come on, we're going to miss it!" I said pulling Grimmjow along.

He scoffed but didn't resist as I lead us through the crowd. With a lot of begging and convincing, my father had finally let me come to the world of the living. Mom had told me about this celebrations that she'd heard about that the American's had. Something about a war being won and independence but that didn't catch my attention. What did was the fireworks that she'd explained as bits of colorful fire exploding in the sky. I'd wanted to see them, but since my father held no interest in human affairs he didn't want to come. He told me I needed an escort. I chose Grimmjow and the last I'd heard from my parents, they were arguing about my choice.

I could never figure out why my father hated Grimmjow so much, or why he thought he was a danger. Grimmjow was a big softy who hadn't even looked at me with anger. Just minor annoyance, like right then as I dragged him to a secluded area where the view was perfect.

"When are they supposed to start?" I asked in excitement.

"Soon." He responded bluntly.

"The sky here is really pretty." I said watching the stars twinkle above us.

"Hn." He grunted kicking at a pebble.

"You're so grumpy, cheer up! I can't have my future husband being all grumpy forever." I teased.

"Your future husband? Says who?" He asked nudging me a bit.

"I say." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Even if I did want to marry you, your father wouldn't allow it." He said taking a seat on the ground.

"Then we'll run away together." I said taking a seat next to him.

"Alright Princess, when your older, we'll get married. Even if we have to run away together. But you have to do something for me first." He said not looking at me.

"And what's that?" I asked, leaning forward.

He sat there for a minute and looked at the ground. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out leather string fixed with a small pendant.

"Hold on to this necklace for me, I got it from one of those stands. If you can keep it safe then I'll marry you." He said placing it over my head.

"Deal, I'll protect it with my life." I said grinning.

Suddenly the sky was lit up by the fireworks. They were all sorts of colors, reds, yellows, greens, and even blue. I glanced at Grimmjow very pleased with the pink patch in his hair. After dumping paint on him and staining his hair I told him I liked the pink on him. Since then he'd alway kept a medium sized patch dyed the color. I wasn't a fan of the color itself just the way it looked against his hair.

When we finally got back to Los Noches it was late. My father ordered me to bed and "asked" to have a word with Grimmjow. I knew the drill by now, he'd tell Grimmjow to stay away from me and then my mother would pop out of nowhere and tell him otherwise. I thought the only reason that my father hadn't killed Grimmjow was because he was my mom's friend. Plus, my mom wasn't a fan of senseless killing.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Gin said from behind me.

Startled I whirled around.

"Stop that." I demanded.

"Why? It's so much fun to sneak up on you and Libra." He said chuckling.

"For you maybe." I snapped.

"I came to see you for a reason though." He said, smile turning to a frown.

"And what would that be?" I asked, curiosity peeking.

"Captain Aizen asked me to follow you two tonight. Do you really want to marry Grimmjow?" He asked.

"Yes, he's been my best friend since I was a kid." I said.

"I thought I was your best friend." He said cocking his head.

"No, you're my favorite uncle." I said laughing.

"Alright, but if you really want to marry him and not Ulquiorra then I'll help you." He said.

"That's a while from now. You'd really go against my father?" I asked.

"Well yes, I like you and your mom more than I do him. You two make it fun here, make everything worth it." He said grinning again.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He said patting my head before disappearing.

I shook my head and continued down the hallway to my room. Gin had always seemed more hateful around my father but when he wasn't there Gin was more calm and open. That's how it always seemed to me, anyway. Same went for Grimmjow. Everyone said he was very violent and brash but when Mom or I were around he wasn't like that. That's why my father wanted me to marry Ulquiorra when I got old enough.

I laid down in my bed and felt myself drifting off almost immediately. Before my eyes shut for the last time that night, I fingered the pendant and sighed content.


	4. The 3rd to Punish

_3 years later._

As the years flew by so did the pressure from my father to marry Ulquiorra. Setting up lunch dates and such, trying to keep me too busy to see anyone he didn't want me to. As I sat across from the emotionless shizcoff, I was left to my thoughts. He wasn't much for conversation and when he did speak, his voice grated on my nerves and I wanted to punch him in the teeth. Normally I wasn't so quick to jump to violence but slowly everything over the last few years was building up.

All these stupid play dates with a man I could never love and who could never love me. He didn't understand the concept. He couldn't understand the concept. And because my father had been pushing so much, he and my mother had been fighting a lot. He would pull something stupid and then she would tell him to back off. It never helped, though.

"I'm so sorry to cut our lunch short but I'm not feeling well," I said standing up.

"Right, well maybe you should get some rest." He said in his annoying, stoic voice.

"I'll do that," I said making my way to the door.

As my hand started to push the door open, I was stopped as he said," And don't worry, Nikki, that's the story I'll tell Lord Aizen while you go see Grimmjow."

I smiled a bit to myself as I ran off leaving him behind. I pushed out my senses and felt around for Grimmjow's pressure. I found it just outside the walls of the palace and I took off, running that way. Once I was outside I stopped just 100 yards from where he was fighting a hollow. I watched as he toyed with it jumping around like a cat playing with its food. I smiled as he taunted it to attack.

It swung at him and he dodged it with ease, before taking a swing himself. It was a powerful kick to its torso. The sorry creature fell with one last dying cry. After I was sure it was dead, I ran over to Grimmjow throwing my arms around his neck and planting my lips against his in a chaste kiss. He lifted me off the ground spinning me around.

"So, you know I'm almost 18," I said grinning.

Two more months and we were free to get married.

"Is it safe?" He asked for the thousandth time.

"Of course," I said holding up the leather necklace with the cat and moon pendant.

"Good, then in two months I'll make you my wife." He said kissing my lips again.

I smiled into the kiss before I pushed him away gently. He leaned back giving me a toothy grin.

"Now, how are we going to pull that off?" I asked.

"Like I told you before, we'll run away. Just this once I'll be happy to run away." He said, tone softening.

"I'll make Gin marry us in the night, then we'll just leave," I said my well-rehearsed line.

The truth was we'd had this conversation several times. Each time with more promise of a happy life together. Despite what my father thought, I wouldn't be happy with anyone else. Especially Ulquiorra. He was too obedient and dull. I needed some sort of fire in my life. Someone who would keep me interested in living. I was like my dad in that way.

"Nikki, in all seriousness, how are you going to handle Aizen?" He asked.

"I just kind of planned on getting it done and then letting my mom deal with him. She knows how to get him to see things her way." I said shrugging.

"She hasn't changed his mind about me." He said lightly caressing my hip.

"You're right then let's really run away. The night I turn 18. Let's just go. We'll settle down somewhere in a small house. It'll be just the two of us." I said smiling.

"And how are we supposed to make a living there? No one can see us." He said.

"I'll have Gin work something out with Szayel," I explained.

"So you have all of your bases covered." He grinned.

I pulled him into a kiss. He pushed back some of my hair letting his hand rest on my face. As the kiss got deeper I pulled him down to the ground. He caught us both and settled between my legs. I tangled my fingers in his hair tugging lightly. We'd shared our first kiss the day before I turned 17 and since then, when we could, we'd sneak in kisses. Today, however, was not my day.

Grimmjow was yanked away from me and pulled up by my father. Never before had I seen him so angry. He drew back his fist, then he punched Grimmjow in the face. I heard a sick crack as his mask broke into tiny fragments, all falling from his face. Grimmjow pushed him away and I was impressed. With his short temper and love for a good brawl, it was a miracle that he didn't hit him back.

"Aizen! That was uncalled for." My mother said as she helped me up.

"I've told you before to stay away from her." My father ground out.

"That's not fair, I came to him, I kissed him first." I defended.

"Nikki, let me handle this." My mother told me.

"No, I don't want to hear it, Libra. You," He pointed at Grimmjow," go. I'll call you when I'm ready to deal with you."

Grimmjow left giving my mother an apologetic look.

"Nikki, what the hell were you doing? I've told you time and time again to stay away from him." My father continued. "He's too dangerous for you to be left alone with."

"No, he isn't. He's never hurt me. So tell me, 'Father', what's so wrong with him? You only dislike him because he won't kiss your ass like the rest of them. That's why I don't like Ulquiorra, I won't marry him. Aside from the fact that he and Tousen have been fucking for the last couple of years, he's your lapdog. Anything to please his lord." I said letting all of the bitterness slip into my voice.

"You're grounded." That's all he said.

"You can't ground me. And you can't keep me away from Grimmjow." I said storming off.

"Aizen! What the hell is your problem?" My mom snapped before I could make it fully inside.


	5. Move 4th of Passion

I didn't come out of my room that day, or the next. Every time I heard a knock on the door I tried to ignore the sound and pretend there wasn't the world on the other side of my door. I was upset with my father. He'd hurt Grimmjow because of his own personal bias. I clenched my fist as I tried to sleep. I couldn't.

I sighed rolling onto my back. I opened my eyes to stare up at the plain ceiling. Even though everyone should have been asleep there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Nikki? May I come in?" It was Gin.

I got up walking over to the door and unlocking it. I opened it motioning him in and once he was in I made sure there was nobody else before shutting and locking the door again. I turned to Gin as he leaned against the balcony door and stared out.

"Did you need something?" I asked impatiently.

"I want to help you." Gin said vaguely.

"With?" I questioned.

"I want to help you and Grimmjow be together in peace without fear of your father pulling what he did today, again." He said in a soft tone.

"Why?" I couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Because I've helped raise you, I've watched you grow. I don't want to see you lose your love." He said normal grin gone.

"Alright, I'll bite."

He then told me about a place that he and a friend shared in the slums of soul society. It was out of the way and far enough away from everything that most people would never notice it. We just had to set a time and date and then we'd be gone. We just needed Szayel to make something to help suppress our spiritual pressure.

After Gin was gone I snuck off to the one person I wanted to see. I just hoped that he wanted to see me too. I silently opened his door and shut it again. I could see Grimmjow's sleeping form as I crept into his room. He was laying on his back sleeping soundlessly. I walked over to him on quiet feet and jumped on him covering his mouth with my hand. His eye's popped open and I placed a finger over my own lips to tell him to be quiet.

He nodded and I moved my hands. He sat up wrapping his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back and smiled to myself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Remember when you gave me the necklace and told me that if we had to we'd run away and get married?" I asked.

"Yeah of course." He said kissing my head.

"Well, the necklace is safe and I have a way to get us out of here." I proceeded in telling him what Gin had told me.

He sat silent for a while before he said," Alright then in one week we'll run away. I don't need a damn ceremony, from this point on you're my wife."

"Alright, then I'm your wife," I said smiling.

He pulled me into a deep kiss, and his fingers tangled in my hair. Soon we had to pull away for air.

"Does your face hurt?" I asked gently running my fingers over the now bare cheek.

"No." He said looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... My father wouldn't have caught us." I said feeling a small surge of anger.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. I'd gladly be punched in the face by Aizen again if it meant that we'd end up here, together." He said as he rested his forehead against mine.

I felt the emotion swell in my chest and I pulled him into another kiss. Soon we were grinding our hips and the kissing grew deeper and more passionate.


	6. The 5th to call

**Warning: sexual content**

I sighed deeply as his lips moved to my neck and his teeth grazed the sensitive skin. He unbuttoned my shirt pushing his rough hands under the fabric to explore the flesh there. I let out a soft moan as he gently bit and sucked at a spot on my collar bone. Soon my shirt and bra were somewhere across the room and he was kissing me again, our naked torsos pressed together. I ran my fingernails lightly down his back being careful not to hit the hole in his lower abdomen. He groaned grinding his hips into mine.

He sat up again, untying his obi and tossing it away. His pants soon joined the other clothes on the floor. As he reached for my pants I sat up quickly kissing his jaw. He tilted his head back and hissed in pleasure. I smiled to myself letting my lips trail down his chest before he shoved me back roughly yanking my pants down. They too were thrown on the floor and he was on me again. This time, the kiss to on a roughness and slight pain that I wasn't familiar with, but felt nice.

His hands shoved my legs further apart and his fingers entered me quickly. I gasped at the mix of sensation.

"Did that hurt?" He asked stopping all movement.

"A bit, but..." I trailed off feeling too embarrassed to tell him the truth.

"But?" He pushed nipping at my jaw harshly.

"I like it," I said breathlessly.

He gave a pleased chuckle that boarded sadistic. He began thrusting his fingers again roughly and adding another one. He kisses and nipped down my body as his fingers worked. I placed a hand over my mouth to muffle the sounds he was forcing out of me but he grabbed my wrist and pinned it down. He pulled his fingers out and clicked his tongue.

"That won't do." He said standing up and searching around for something.

He grabbed his obi off the floor and tested the strength of it. He gave me a look.

"Move so your hands can reach the headboard." He commanded.

I did as I was told and he grabbed my wrist. He tied the obi to it and then pulled it over my head and linked it through a bar. He then grabbed my other wrist and tied it so I couldn't use either hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked panting.

"Punishment, since I never told you to muffle your voice." He said crawling on top of me again.

I nodded looking at him closely. There was no time until he was kissing down my body and his fingers were in my again. He kissed down my hips and stopped to suck on a spot where my thigh connected to my pelvis. Soon he was done there and his mouth was in another area. I bit back the scream of pleasure that threatened to leave my mouth.

I felt a gentle swat on my thigh and I looked down to see him giving me a look from between my legs. I nodded understanding that he had meant what he'd said earlier. He felt his tongue working me in all the right ways as I panted, and moaned, and withered under his touch. He pulled his fingers out and crawled up my body pulling me into a kiss. Too late did I realize that he was distracting me because I had to break the kiss as I felt him shove all the way into my body in one thrust. j

I let out a choked scream the pain overrode the pleasure for only a moment. He sat still, whispering sweet words into my ear and caressing my face with his thumb. As soon as I could breathe again I rolled my hips into his to tell him to move. He did, thrusting harshly. I moaned as the pain and pleasure intertwined and became a beautiful mix of feelings that I didn't know was possible.

He sat back grabbing my hips and pulling them up he started thrusting at a new angle. I tugged at the thing binding my hands as I wiggled around trying to get away from the overwhelming pleasure. Soon I could feel my walls tighten around him and with one last thrust we were both stilled by the intense orgasm.

He pulled out while untying my hands and laying down beside me. I rolled to my side to help me catch my breath and he pressed himself against my back pulling me closer with one arm. I felt him kiss my shoulder gently.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked in a husky voice.

"No, that was amazing," I said intertwining my fingers with his.

I felt his smile against my bare skin and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Amazing enough to do it again?" He asked playfully.

"Definitely," I said pulling his arm to my chest.

"So, 7 days from now, we'll leave." He said pushing me onto my back so he could look at me.

"7 days," I said smiling at him sweetly.

With that, we fell into a blissful sleep that was far too short.


	7. Counting Down

_164 Hours_

I rushed back to my room as the fake sun started to rise. I quickly took a shower and then put on some fresh clothes, making sure the hickeys left on my body last night were covered. I made my way to the "family dining room" and sat down. It wasn't long before my parents were joining me and breakfast was being served. My mom smiled brightly at me but my father looked away like I was somehow now disgusting to him. I rolled my eyes and ate my food slowly.

"Quit picking at it and eat." My father said really looking at me for the first time.

"Bite me." I snapped.

"Both of you stop." My mother said stabbing the table with the fork in her hand.

Silently, I went back to eating and pushing the food around as I chewed. My father looked back at his food and ate too. He would occasionally glance at me but didn't say anything else until he got up to leave. Then he just told me to come talk to him when I was finished. I nodded letting him know that I understood but never accepted his request. When he finally left the room my mother took a drink and then looked at me.

"So, how was it?" She asked.

I almost choked and had to speak around my violent coughs. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that you and Grimmjow had sex, I'm not as oblivious about that stuff as your father is." She said.

"Alright, what gives? You haven't told Dad." I said pushing my food away.

"Nikki, your father thinks that he's doing the right thing but he doesn't see what I see. Grimmjow has always gone out of his way to make you happy. He's always been there to help you. And he's always loved you. In different ways but that's what happens when you don't age very quickly. He keeps that pink patch in his hair because when you were nine you dumped paint on him, then you said you liked the pink hair. He's always made you happy and you've always kept him calm. Your father has only ever seen the destruction and chaos he can cause." She explained.

"Mom, it doesn't matter what Dad thinks," I said.

"And I wholeheartedly agree, that's why I'm going to make sure that he doesn't know when you leave." She said grinning.

"You know that we're planning on running away?" I was shocked.

"Yes, and I plan on helping you. I just want to see you two happy and together, but please don't make me a grandma yet." She said winking.

"Mom, stop. We leave in 7 days." I said.

"Good, now go see what your father wants." she said.

But I didn't. I went back to my room and tried to kill the slow moving time.

 _136 Hours._

The next morning breakfast passed by in silence. After it was done though my father grabbed my arm and led me outside and to the garden I'd been looking for the same day that Grimmjow saved me. We sat on a swing that overlooked the beautiful world.

"Why can't you just let me be happy?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Nikki, I do want you to be happy, but I also want you to be safe." He said looking at me sadly.

"You're so blind," I said looking away from him.

I knew he felt like he was losing his little girl because I felt like I was losing my daddy. He'd always been who I ran to if I needed help or after a bad dream. I remembered clearly a night when I was five and still slept in the room that connected to my parent's room. I had a nightmare and woke up crying. My father had heard me so he came into my room and made me laugh so I felt better. Then he carried me into their room and I slept there their rest of the night. That happened a lot when I was a child.

"Nikki, I just don't want to see you get hurt." He said laying a hand on my knee.

"No, you want to see me with someone stronger, faster, smarter. Someone you like." I said.

He sat silent for a moment before speaking again, "Let me tell you the story about your mother and me. She was brought here from Germany by Gin and Tousen because I was injured in battle and only had a short time to live. I needed her to produce me with an heir and that's all she was needed for at the time. I had Szayel help with that, and we made you. But the more time I spent with her the more I started to feel things that I'd never felt before.

"Then one day after one of the Espada tried to rape her, I realized that I loved her. That night we shared our first kiss. Then it spiraled out of control from there. And I didn't care about her being pregnant or anything like that. I just wanted to spend the last bit of time I had left with her. And one morning she slipped in the shower. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal but her placenta ruptured and caused internal bleeding. I would have lost both of you if I hadn't spent the last of my power to save her.

"Then the power of the Jengu awakened in her. She restored my power and got rid of the poison that lingered. Now I get to spend the rest of eternity with her."

"Then you understand that people do change," I said walking away.


	8. The 1st to fall

_120 Hours_

That night I didn't sleep and Gin came to me in the middle of the night to confirm the date and give me two bracelets. Szayel had made them and they could suppress spirit pressure as strong as Aizen's. I thanked him and made my way to Grimmjow's room. I opened the door and shut it again soundlessly. He smiled as I handed him the bracelet and told him what it was for. He took it putting it away so it didn't get lost or damaged.

That night he and I laid tangled in each other's arms. We talked about what the future and how we wanted it to go. We talked about maybe one day having a family and then we talked about life in general. The hours seemed to pass by at a normal speed, which was fast considering they'd been going slow.

By the time morning came I was tired but I pushed to keep myself awake. I ate breakfast like normal, even though my father decided not to join us that morning. My mother talked about her late friend whom she named me after. And the rest of the day I sat in my room trying to figure out what life would be like away from here. Away from everything I knew.

Everything that came to mind was just strange and gave me a headache. When I finally went to sleep that night, it wasn't peaceful, in fact, I woke up quite a few times started.

 _88 hours_

The next morning I woke up feeling horrible. I went to breakfast after getting dressed and my father was already there, waiting. I walked passed him and noticed that my mother wasn't in the room. I ignored her absence and pushed my food around taking a small bite here and there. My father watched me with calculating eyes and a deep frown.

"Nikki, I know you're not happy with me but that doesn't mean you have to pretend that I don't exist." He said crossing his arms.

"I'm not pretending you don't exist. I just don't have anything to say to you." I said pushing so hard on the fork that it bent and snapped.

We both looked at the fork in shock. I'd never had the strength to do that before.

"You're coming of age, it's a Jengu thing. Once your mother is feeling better then I'll have her explain it better." He said trying to dismiss what had just happened.

"Right," I said still unable to look away.

"But until then, talk to me. You look tired and I want to help." He said leaning toward me.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said putting the fork down.

"Then why do you look like you haven't slept in days?" He asked.

"Because I haven't been sleeping well. Since you wanted to be an asshole about Grimmjow, I haven't been able to sleep." I snapped.

"Then you'll just have to deal with no sleep then won't you?" He snapped back.

"So much for caring and wanting to keep me safe," I mumbled as I stood up.

As I was walking out of the room, I was spun around and slammed against the wall. My father stood there glaring at me.

"You can't blame me for this. I told you from the start to stay away from him." He ground out.

"Yes, I can. Why won't you just let me love who I want to? Then again, I'm sure Mom never wanted to love you..." I was cut off violently as his hand connected with my face.

I looked at him shocked. Never had he hit me. Neither of my parents had. He stood there looking at his hand like he was as shocked as I was. I felt the sting settle in the skin and all I could do was shove him away. He moved easily and I left him standing there.

That night I didn't sleep.


	9. 2nd Apologies

_72 Hours_

The closer it got to the day we left the more I felt the bittersweet nervousness. In 3 days we'd leave for this place that Gin talked about with so much happiness and hurt. He'd apologized for it being run down and needing work but he promised to have it livable by the time we left. He was doing a lot for us and even my mom was sneaking around and trying to help. It was harder for her because my father liked to keep her close. Thinking about what we'd need to do and learn once we got there made me happy that when I was younger my mom encouraged me to learn to cook.

We'd go to the kitchen together and watch the nameless people there work, they eventually started to let me help when I got old enough. Even Gin had made me cook him meals every so often, claiming that if I knew how to cook then my life would be a lot easier. I'm not sure if he knew how right he was. Grimmjow was a warrior, not a person who spent days in the kitchen. My mom had also taught me how to sew. I wasn't good at it but I could manage.

I tried to act like everything was normal and even liked telling people I was just excited to turn 18 when they asked. In reality, I could care less about my birthday. I just wanted these last few days to hurry up so we could be gone. If my father ever found me he'd be pissed, but I was sure my mother already thought out a way to keep him off our trail.

To pass the time I walked aimlessly around the palace and stopped by places to watch the people. People watching had been a thing I did since I was a child so nobody asked. Today I was seated in Baraggan's training room. He was pushing his underlings far too hard but nobody was complaining. After setting them up to spar with each other he walked over to me sitting down.

"It's been a while since you came in here." He said.

"I'm just bored," I replied.

"Soon, you'll be able to fight these guys, and then you won't be so bored." He laughed slapping my back.

"You think so?" I asked feigning interest.

"You're mom told me about the Jengu coming of age. You'll need to be careful, Aizen's blood runs through you just like your mothers." He said.

I sighed to myself and continued to watch the fighting.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"A lot. My father is being stubborn and won't let me see Grimmjow." I said.

"I never cared for the kid but hell he's never hurt you." He responded.

"My father hates him. I thought my mom was the stubborn one." I said laughing a bit.

"Don't worry she is, she'll change his mind. She's good at that." He said giving me a rare smile.

 _48 Hours_

I sat outside in the garden taking in its beauty one last time before I left. I leaned back closing my eyes, allowing the fake sun to warm my skin. The silence was peaceful and kind as it rubbed against my ears. I took a deep breath smelling the roses that surrounded me. Most of the air in the palace was stale and unpleasant when you thought about it. Soon another presence was approaching me. I opened my eyes as my father sat down.

"Nikki, I'm sorry about the other day." He said not looking at me.

"No, I shouldn't have made that remark," I said swallowing my pride.

He seemed surprised that I actually took the blame.

"You're growing up." He said eying me.

"I just don't want to be mad at you anymore. I'm tired of fighting with you." I said sighing.

"Who died?" He asked smiling.

"Nobody, I just don't like it when we fight. We've always been close, and I feel like we're losing that." I wasn't smiling, I was serious.

"Nikki, no matter what you do, I'll always forgive you. I love you." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too, Daddy," I whispered hugging him back.

I buried my face in his shoulder as the tears burned my eyes. Even though I pretended I wouldn't, I was going to miss him. We sat there in each other's arms for a while before I finally pulled away.


	10. 3rd A Waste

_12 Hours_

I spent the whole day with my father, doing things like we use to. We played chess and talked about things but the day was bittersweet. I didn't want to leave him but he didn't give me a choice. Later that night my mother came and gave me a bag that she told me to make sure I grab while leaving. I smiled and nodded and she kissed my forehead before leaving. That night I snuck off to Grimmjow's room and we talked. He told me that we didn't have to go if I wanted to stay here, and he'd be content with nights like these if it would make me happy. But I wanted to go, I wanted to leave everything I knew behind and be his wife.

He gave me a small smile and kissed my lips. He knew that leaving my family behind would be hard but I was okay with it as long as I had him. The sex that night was slower than the first time, but it still held a roughness that made me feel complete.

During the day I was once again left to wonder, and so were my thoughts. I tried to not think about what would happen tonight. I tried to think about my life with Grimmjow. What it'd be like but everything was fuzzy and saturated with a dark mist. I sighed to myself thinking of ways that I could kill time. I decided to talk to my mom about the fork that I snapped the other day.

She was vague but she told me that when my powers awakened then I would know. She also told me to be very careful because I might end up stronger than my father. I just sighed to myself put that at the back of my mind. There was no way I'd be stronger than my father.

 _0 Hours_

There was a knock on my door and I answered fully expecting my father to be there. But it was my mom and she pushed me aside and told me quietly to get my things. I did and followed her back out the door. We walked to Gin's room and she opened the door. His room was a lot messier than I would have thought. There were papers everywhere and clothes strewn about. Gin and Grimmjow stood at the center of the room waiting. I walked over to Grimmjow placing a kiss on his lips.

"Come on you two we haven't got all night." Gin said grinning widely.

My mom threw her arms around me and kissed my face. She looked ready to cry but she held it back well.

"Good luck you guys, like I said no grandchildren yet." She joked and waved us away.

Gin led us into a Garganta and we walked for what seemed like forever. Once we stepped out I saw a large barn that had been converted into a house. He silently made sure we had our bracelets on and then led us into the barn. He showed us around and told us about a small stream about a mile from he was gone.

I looked around at the bedroom we were in and smiled. This was my start of happily ever after. That night we almost broke the bed and a window but we didn't really care, everyone could have been watching and I wouldn't have felt anything but the pleasure and pain that he was giving me, fast and hard.


	11. A father 4th

A few months flew by. Grimmjow and I were happy, Gin brought us food when he could and I was teaching Grimmjow how to cook. The first time he made anything completely on his own is was a birthday cake. He also burnt it. I grinned and ate it anyway even though it tasted horrible. He laughed at my funny faces as I chewed. He hadn't attempted to cook by himself again.

By the time I was 18, I started to feel funny. Just off. Nothing was wrong with me from what I could tell but that didn't stop the feeling of unease from settling over me as it just got worse. One morning I woke up with a pounding head and aching body. I remembered feeling this way once as a child and my mother had called it the flu. Grimmjow was already out chopping wood for the winter that was coming our way. I watched him through the bedroom window and smiled.

Even though I felt horrible, he still put a smile on my face. I slowly got dressed and went outside. I watched as he pulled the ax over his head and swung down, splitting the log in two. He let go of the ax and walked over to me. He pulled me into a kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist. I kissed him back letting my body relax against his.

"What are your plans for the day?" He asked pulling away slightly.

"I was going to make a few trips to get some more water," I told him.

The stream supplied us with fresh water but I had to go every day to keep a steady supply.

"Be careful." He said giving me one last kiss.

I nodded and grabbed the empty jug and made my way to the stream. I felt a strange sensation wash over my body as I knelt down taking the cap off the jug. I stopped everything and sat still for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened. I heard a small pop and everything stopped. The off-ness I'd felt for the last month or so, vanished and the strange sensation dwindled to a small dull throb in the back of my head.

I submerged the jug in the water and along with it, my wrists. I was screwing the cap back on when I felt 2 sharp objects rest against my neck and hands grab me. I dropped the jug and remained still.

"Who are you?" A deep stoic voice asked.

"Um, shouldn't that be my question?" I asked feeling the blades press just a bit harder.

"Not when your spiritual pressure feels like Aizen's." A female voice hissed next to my ear.

They knew my father.

"Since when does that take my rights away?" I asked trying to pull away from them.

"Quit moving!" Another voice said.

"Then let me go!" I snapped.

"No, you're coming with us." A different voice said.

I finally got out of their grasp and spun around. There stood five people, 3 guys, and 2 girls. The first guy wore white on black and had long black hair and gray eyes. The second guy had long red hair pulled back in a ponytail with tattoos everywhere. The third guy had short hair and a weird tattoo of 69 on his face. The first girl was small and slim with short hair and the second girl was taller and more robust with dark skin.

The dark skinned approached me slowly with hands in front of her. I took a few steps back until my heels were even with the three-inch drop off.

"I don't want to hurt you child, we just need to get you out of here. You spirit pressure will attract hollows and I don't think you want that." She said.

"I don't need your help with hollows." I snapped.

"You know about hollow?" The red head asked.

"it's none of your business. Let me go." I said again.

"I can't do that, our job is to bring you back with us since you're not Aizen." She said again.

"My last name is Aizen, so what?" I snapped hoping to scare them off.

"He had a kid? That explains why he's been inactive." Mr. 69 said.

"Let me go, I haven't done anything wrong," I said trying to move past the dark skinned woman.

She grabbed me forcing my arms behind my back and then she whispered something binding my wrists together. The red head came over picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

They sped, taking me back to whoever was in charge and I tried to get away. Nothing was working and now it was the man with dark long hair was carrying me back. I screamed and struggled but nothing was working. When we actually got there we were in a long wide hall. with several people standing around and watching us.

"Who is this?" An old man said loudly.

Two men approached me. One with long white hair and the other with long brown hair. The one with long brown hair looked me over.

"Oh, old man Yama, she's so cute. There's no way she's..." He was cut off and left doubled over in pain.

And so was the man with white hair as I kicked the brown haired man in between his legs my elbow caught the other in the same area.

"She got them both." The brown haired man said.

"That's enough young lady! Who are you?" The old man said again.

"What's it matter?" I snapped and everyone took a step back as the old man stood up.

"Answer me or there will be unpleasant consequences." He said.

A man with his face all done up smirked. I looked away before a shudder could run through my body.

"My name is Nordika Aizen," I said bitterly, who knew my father would come back to haunt me without ever actually being there.

"And who is Aizen to you?" The old man demanded.

"My father." As I said this everyone's face changed some fear, some anger, and some sadness.


	12. The 5th to Raise

"Aizen has a daughter? Why didn't Gin let us know?" One of the people shouted.

"You mean Gin Ichimaru?" I asked.

The man nodded but disregarded me. Was Gin a spy? But he helped me out so much through life. I felt a deep pain run through my chest but nothing more came of it. It just sat there and became a being living inside of me. That what heartbreak must have felt like.

"I say we interrogate her. Get all of the information she has." The man with makeup said.

"I don't know anything, I wasn't allowed to know anything," I said quietly in a half-hearted defense.

"I don't believe that for a minute." He snapped.

"Kurotsuchi, it'd make sense. She is his child after all." The white-haired man said.

"Nonsense that man doesn't care about anyone!" He shouted.

"No, he's right, My father doesn't care about anyone. But my mother would never have allowed me to be an object that could be used against him in war." I said bitterly.

Everyone stopped and looked at me with a look of awe. I ignored it and sat down at the feet of the man who brought me here. The man with white hair crouched down and placed a hand on my shoulder. He gave me the saddest look I'd ever seen.

"Your mother, she's alive and well?" The dark skinned woman asked.

"Yeah, she's alive and well. She's the queen after all." I said a bit confused.

"This makes a difference." The old man said. "Aizen will come for you and when he does we'll negotiate, this may bring peace among us."

I kept my mouth shut, part of me didn't believe that my father would come rescue me. That thought brought me to Grimmjow, would he come for me? I sighed.

"Until then she may be released, next time Gin stops by he'll be the go to between both sides. I don't want the girl harmed." The older man demanded.

"Where is she going to stay until then? We can't just lock her in a cell." A beautiful woman with long dark hair said.

"She can stay with me, my captain and I will make sure no harm comes to her." A woman with glasses said the brown haired man smiled.

"Fine, Captain Kyoraku, Lieutenant Nanao, I trust you to take care of her. Everyone is dismissed." He old man said banging his cane on the ground.

"Come on, I'll show you around the 8th division," Nanao said giving me a sweet smile.

I stood up following her and her captain out. As we walked out the door a young blond woman with blue eyes came running passed me. She somehow seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place her. They took me around until we came to a set of buildings meticulously placed to show that this was a separate area from the rest. This must have been the 8th division.

Nanao pointed to things letting me know what was what but nothing caught my attention. Soon we were stopping in front of a building that she droned on about until some strange thing landed on her finger. Her brows furrowed and she eyed her captain.

"I have some business to attend to if you need anything find one of the subordinates to talk to. Don't drink anything my captain gives you and don't listen to a word he says." Then she looked to him," make sure she stays out of trouble but watch yourself." She then left.

"Don't listen to her, I'll have you a member of the 8th in no time." He laughed putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Do all of you do this? Mess up a chain of command by not listening to anyone?" I said crossing my arms.

He just laughed leading me inside. He sat at a desk in an overly messy office and told me to take a seat anywhere. I leaned against the wall and watched him. I didn't like being here, all of these people were strange and foreign. I looked around bored, I didn't expect him to actually work with his personality. He reminded me of Stark.

"Would you mind some company later?" He asked flipping to a new page.

"Not really up to me. I'm just the prisoner." I said.

"Of course it's up to you, while you're in my care then I plan on making you comfortable." He said smiling.

"Whatever," I said sighing.

"Great, Ukitake will be here in a half hour. Hopefully, he doesn't get sick again." He told me.

"Sick, is he normally sick?" I asked interest perking up for some odd reason.

"He has TB, sometimes he'll have a flare up and he'll be down for days, sometimes weeks." He said looking sad.

And at the time I wasn't sure why I said it but I did," I can fix him."

"What do you mean?" He asked leaning back.

"I'm half Jengu, I can fix him," I said like that explained anything.

"I'm not sure what that is, but we'll talk to him. See what he thinks," he said smiling.

And exactly a half hour late the white haired man walked into his office. He touched my shoulder in a passing gesture but I didn't pay any attention to him. He sat at a small table and Kyoruka joined him.

"Come on, don't be such a stranger," Kyoruka said, waving me over.

I went and sat with them at the table making sure to keep my distance.


	13. Counting Kisses

**Sorry, It's been a minute but I'm not dead or dropping the story. I do have a question for the readers: Would any of you be interested in a third part and fourth part in this series or should I just upload the last? Anyway thanks for reading and waiting. :)**

"So, what exactly is Jengu?" Ukitake asked after Kyoraku and I explained to him that I could fix him.

"It's a water spirit of healing. My mother is Jengu and thanks to my father being a soul reaper the Jengu power is enhanced." I said like I already knew this.

"So as a Jengu you are able to heal anything?" He asked glancing at Kyoraku who looked back at me.

"As far as I'm aware. My mother cured the poison that was killing my father and gave him back his immortality." I said growing bored of repeating myself.

"Alright, if you really want to try to cure me then you can try," Ukitake said smiling sweetly.

I nodded reaching out to touch his chest. He seemed shocked but quickly relaxed as a green glow lit up my hand. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate. I felt the disease in my own lungs and it was only eased as I took away the disease in his. It took what seemed like forever but soon enough I couldn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with wide eyes.

I quickly took my hand away and placed it in my lap. He grinned and Kyoraku looked stunned.

"I haven't been able to take a breath like this in years." He said with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Thank you, Nordika."

"Nikki and it wasn't a problem," I replied.

"Nikki?" Kyoraku asked.

"Nikki, not Nordika. I answer to Nikki. It's what everyone calls me." I explained.

"Nikki, I owe you," Ukitake said grinning like he had just received the best news ever.

"No, you don't. It was no big deal." I said feeling uncomfortable.

"This calls for a celebration!" Kyoraku said jumping up.

"Everything calls for celebration with you," Ukitake said rolling his eyes and still grinning.

"Um, can I just sit here?" I asked not really wanting to celebrate.

It didn't matter because I ended up drinking with them anyway. A few hours later we were very drunk and Ukitake was passed out while Kyoruka and I joked about everything. These two weren't so bad. Even thought Ukitake couldn't hold his liquor and Kyoraku could hold it his a bit too well. He poked Ukitake and I laughed as the other captain didn't even move.

"So, I guess it really is just us." He said grinning.

"How boring, you're an old man." I teased.

"Old man? I'd like to think of myself as experienced." He said leaning closer and laying an arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." I snickered.

"You should smile more." He said looking at me.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" I asked leaning over like he was going to tell me a secret.

"Because, you're much more beautiful when you smile." He whispered seemingly sobering up some.

"You're insane." I laughed.

And in my drunken stupor, I leaned in and kissed him, half laying on top of him. He kissed me back pulling me closer. Soon the kiss deepened and his hands were running over my body. I let out a slight moan. Then the door opened quite violently. We pulled away and turned to see Nanao, seething.

"Really captain? I leave you alone with her for a few hours and you're already trying to get in her pants?" She said accusingly.

"Come on Nanao, she cured Ukitake. That caused for celebration." He said laughing.

"A celebration in her pants?" She asked.

"I kissed him first." I slurred.

"When Aizen comes to get her you do realize that he's going to kill us right? And Captain Yamamoto will let him." She sighed.

"She's a buzzkill." He said smiling at me.

I got off of him as I slowly sobered.

"What he doesn't know won't kill any of us," I said grinning back.

Nanao led me from the room and into her quarters and told me I'd be sleeping there. And that night I slept better than I had ever slept before. The warmth of the alcohol and the happy feeling settling over me really helped. The next morning though I couldn't recall a thing and my head was pounding. I woke up far too early and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't

"Here drink this, if you're hungover. It'll help." Nanao said handing me something.

"The last time I drank something that someone handed me I ended up making out with your captain," I said as the memory struck me.

"Don't worry, it'll just make you feel better and I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." She said voice soft.

I thought she might be jealous. Jealous of me and all the other women that her captain had some sort of romantic interaction with. Jealous because it wasn't her that he looked at like that.


	14. 5th to give in

Two weeks flew by as I got to know everyone, waiting for Gin to show up. When he finally did he requested to speak with me in private to make sure that I was really okay. When they led me into the room that he waited in I was so excited to see him that I ran overthrowing my arms around him. He hugged me back before pushing me back to arm's length so he could look me over.

"Are they taking care of you?" He asked frowning.

"Yeah, they are. Is Grimmjow still around?" I asked questioningly.

"No, he went back to Los Noches to help us search for you. I would have been here sooner but Aizen hasn't given us a break. He's willing to do anything to get you back." He said.

"Even sign a peace treaty?" I asked.

"Maybe, I'll talk to him. I'm sorry you got caught up in this. They said that they felt his spirit pressure around and that they wanted to make sure he wasn't making a move that he hid from me. I've been letting them know that he hasn't planned on making another move since they found out your mother was pregnant. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." He tried to explain.

"Gin, my father is the bad guy in all of this, isn't he?" I asked.

"Yes." He looked away.

"I like these guys, I want him to sign the peace treaty. Can you tell him that? If he doesn't believe that you talked to me or I said that tell him I said he's the biggest, worst thing around so nothing would ever mess with me because he's my daddy." I told him.

"I'll tell him, I have to get back before he decides to destroy anything else with Grimmjow's help." He said giving me one last hug.

"They're working together?" I asked.

"Yes." He said and with that he was gone.

I watched as he left. There was something sad about it, watching something I was familiar with slip away from me. I just hoped my father would listen and sign the damn treaty. I didn't want to be caught up in a war. And if he refused to sign then he was coming here without notice and without giving Gin time to warn them. He'd make sure nothing was left and everyone was dead. My mother would probably help too.

I'd never really thought of my father as the bad guy. Over protective and annoying as he was he'd always been my daddy, my hero. I sat down staring at the floor. This was too much to take in. Gin was a spy. My father was a criminal. What else was everyone keeping from me? I couldn't help the bitterness that ran through me. And for the first time in a while, I cried.

As the door was opened I didn't look up. I just sat on the floor with my knees drawn up and sobbing into my arms. A cloth was placed over my shoulders and someone sat down next to me. They stayed there until the crying was done and I could look up. There sat Kyoraku.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before. We thought it'd be better coming from someone you knew." He said.

"What exactly did my father do?" I asked.

"He use to be a captain here. But then he decided to betray us because he wanted power. He tried to go to war with us when a retired captain came up with the poison your mom saved him from." He explained.

"And what will happen if he decides to attack?"

"Then we'll have no choice but to fight." he said sadly.

"You sound like you don't want to fight," I observed out loud.

"He was very well respected while he was here. Everyone knew him and thought he was kind. I liked him. Or at least I liked the Aizen I knew. His betrayal came as a shock to a lot of people." He said.

I nodded and rested my chin on my arms. He'd wanted power. That's why he did it. For something as stupid as power. Then my mother made him forget about it? I sighed.

"I think he'll sign it." He said looking up at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure. He's not happy with me. He's not happy with you guys. He probably wouldn't care if I was being tortured here." I said solemnly.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"I ran off with this guy that he didn't want me around. He was very upset that I was even hanging around him." I said.

"Sounds to me like he cares. He just doesn't want his little girl hurt." He said reassuringly.

I shrugged and continued with my thoughts for a while, until the same girl I'd seen when I first arrived came in. She was beautiful and kind of looking like the girl my mother had described to me now that I was really seeing her. She said something to Kyoraku and glanced at me. I wasn't really paying attention to what was being said.

"Nikki? That name sounds familiar." She said jerking me from my thoughts.

"You recognize the name?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's so fuzzy." She said giving me a strange look.

"Does the name Libra mean anything to you?" I asked standing up.

Kyoraku followed suit and the three of us stood there watching one another.

"No, I... I'm sorry." She said.

"What's your name." I wanted so bad for us to share a name, I wanted someone that I could relate to in some way.

"Neava." She said with a flicker of recognition in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone." I said wrapping Kyoraku's Kimono tighter around my body.

"Nikki, are you ready to go back to division 8? It won't do you any good to sit here and wait and worry yourself sick. Gin will be back in the next few days." Kyoraku said giving me a gentle push. I nodded and went with him back to the 8th division.


	15. 4th in line

Kyoraku was right when he said that Gin would be back in a few days. Today we met in front of all the captains but I didn't care. I had the same reaction as before, running over to him and throwing my arms around him. He seemed happier today, less tense. When we pulled away he looked me over again before addressing the head captain.

"Aizen has agreed to your peace treaty. He and his queen will be here in two days to collect Nordika. Then you and Aizen can discuss the full terms." Gin said keeping an arm around me.

"Very well, is his wife the only person he'll bring with him?" The old man asked.

"No, I'll return with him and we'll have Nordika's husband with us too." He said.

I was going to get to see Grimmjow again, soon. I grinned like an idiot at the thought of being reunited with him.

"That's fine, we'll meet back here just in case he tries to pull something." The old man said.

"Of course. Now, I need to be getting back." Gin said and then he was gone.

The room filled with shocked and scared murmurs of the captains. And I just shook my head. None of them should be that scared. Not with my mother and I being right there, we wouldn't let him start a war. Kyoraku led me from the room and escorted me back to his office. I'd grown accustomed to sitting in there during the day. He'd do "work", and I'd ask different questions about who they were and what everything was. Today however I was to distracted by my own thoughts.

Thoughts of what would take place in a few days, how it would all play out. What would happen when I went back with my father? Would he still try to separate Grimmjow and me? I couldn't help the nervous prickle I felt as all the thoughts came to mind. I was excited to see my family again but I couldn't help but think about how this could be bad.

I watched as Neava walked into the office and handed something to Kyoraku and then she walked over to me and sat down. I looked at her with apprehension, she hadn't done anything to cause me to be cautious around her but still.

"Nikki, why do you look so sad?" She asked touching my knee.

"Huh? It's nothing." I said trying to smile.

"You don't seem very happy about going back. Did your father ever hurt you." She asked.

Kyoraku stopped and looked over too.

"No! Nothing like that. We just we're getting along well when I left. That was my fault, I fell in love with this guy that my father hated and wouldn't let it go." I said trying to explain.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to imply anything, you just didn't seem very happy that he was coming. I just wanted to make sure we weren't sending you back when you would be safer here." She said.

This time, I smiled. A real smile.

"Thank you for your concern but I promise that my father would never intentionally hurt me. He's always been a good dad and I was always a daddy's girl." I explained.

"That's good. I'm glad you're going back then. I hope it works out and maybe you'll be able to come back and visit us." She said squeezing my knee lightly.

"I will, daddy's approval or not." I winked.

They both laughed.

"Tell me about this guy though." She said letting go of my knee and leaning back on her hands.

"Oh, Grimmjow. He's really handsome and funny. He's also really strong. He saved my life when I was a kid since then I swore I was going to marry him. My father hated that from the start but my mother loved it and even helped us to get out of there so we could be together." I said.

She laughed.

That night I went to bed with a clear mind. After the talk I'd had with Neava, I felt better. I felt like no matter what happened I'd be okay, that everything would be okay.


	16. The 3rd to question

The next day Yamamoto requested my company for breakfast. I didn't really want to go. I was growing way to attached to the people here. And I knew that once I was under my father's rule again then I wouldn't be allowed back. In fact, I wouldn't be allowed to do anything and there was probably going to be no way around him now. Now that I'd run away with the guy that he hated and gotten kidnapped by the people he'd wanted a war with. Maybe he'd still want a war after all was said and done.

As I sat in front of the old man, I couldn't help but feel the same prickle of nervousness that I'd felt yesterday. Someone came in and sat food and tea in front of us but I hated tea. That's one of the few things that my father and I didn't have in common. He loved the stuff and drank it all the time. I, on the other hand, hated it and my mother couldn't even drink it while she was pregnant.

"Nordika, I asked for your company today because I want to ask you some questions." He said taking a sip or the vile liquid.

"I figured as much," I said leaning back.

"The first thing I want to know is about your upbringing with Aizen." He said

"My upbringing? It was normal I guess. I mean I was happy." I said not sure how to answer.

"You were happy. You're not now?" He asked.

"No, I am happy still. My father and I didn't part on good terms. He didn't approve of this guy but I wanted to be with him anyway. So, we had an argument and I ran away with him." I said.

"So, Aizen was protective?"

"Was? Still is." I replied with a small smile on my face.

"Ah. What about your mother?" He asked.

"What about her?"

"Tell about her, where she came from, how she met Aizen." He demanded politely.

"Her name is Libra, Gin and Tousen brought her to Los Noches from Germany. She was just supposed to give him an heir but they fell in love." I told him.

"I see." He said. "You haven't eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"Hn. What about this guy?" He asked.

Those were questions I didn't want to answer.

"Um, his name is Grimmjow, he's the sixth Espada," I said looking away.

"Right, what else?" It wasn't really a question.

"I'd rather not go into it," I said.

"Alright, what are the Espada?" He asked.

"They're the elite in my father's guard. There use to be ten of them but my father killed the fifth after he tried to rape my mother." I said.

I felt like I was trying to convince him that my father wasn't a bad guy. At least not anymore.

"So your father does have feelings for your mother." He said mostly to himself.

"Like I said they fell in love." I almost snapped.

"Indeed you did." He said.

"Why are you asking me all of these questions?" I asked.

"If your Aizen's daughter then I figured, he must have changed. Most of the time people don't have kids and stay the same. But it's Aizen so I wanted to make sure." He said trying not to sound accusing.

"So who exactly are you?" I questioned.

The morning went on like that, well into the evening. When all was said and done I could say that I liked him. He was a good man that really cared about equality and was quite adaptable. He'd also made many changes around there at benefited a lot of people and not just the elite. He told me about how the Squads worked and what they did. I couldn't see why my father had wanted to go to war with them.

They didn't seem like bad people to me, but that didn't mean they were all good either. I went to sleep that night with a lot on my mind. Nothing was adding up anymore. Nothing seemed to make sense. I didn't sleep well and when I woke up I just wanted to go back to sleep. But I couldn't. I had to get up and start my day. I sat in Kyoraku's office like every other day and I was able to get a couple of short naps but it didn't help.

"Are you excited to see your family tomorrow?" Kyoraku asked out of the blue.

"I guess," I replied.

"You guess?" He questioned.

"I'm not really sure how I feel about seeing my father again. After everything." I said.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine." He tried to reassure me.

I gave him the best smile I could muster without it seeming too fake. He went back to work and I allowed myself to doze off again. The hours seemed to fly by and as night fell I began to feel more and more uneasy. Tomorrow something was going to start or something was going to come to an end. That all depended on my father. I just really hoped he'd make the right choices. I didn't want to have to choose sides.

But, if it came down to it, I'd choose to stand against my father and try to make a difference. Bring peace if I could and if I couldn't then I'd try my damnedest to fight him. I'd like to think my mother would stand with me but that was unknown at this point. I just wanted everything to be okay.


	17. 2nds to miss

Again I didn't sleep well that night. I was escorted with blurry eyes to Yamamoto's side. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to have to be a part of this, but I was. And there was nothing that I could do now but try to sway the odds in my favor. When all of the people were in the room, it buzzed with the chatter of people preparing for anything.

"Are you going back with him?" A very tall, very beastly man asked.

"Yes," I said bored.

"You can't go back without fighting me first." He all but yelled.

I looked around and found Yamamoto's cane sitting beside me. I reached over and picked it up before throwing it like a javelin at him. It hit him in the face, breaking his nose. I could have sworn I heard Yamamoto snicker.

"My, my, you are certainly like your mother." Gin's voice rang through the room.

I looked over at him and saw that my father, mother, and lover were all there too. Gin didn't lie, and it took all of my self-control not to run over to them. This was my family and I realized then that I missed them so much.

"Give me back my daughter." My father demanded.

"Of course, but first I'd like to discuss the treaty in full with you," Yamamoto said.

"No, Give her back." My father demanded again.

"How about you hand her over to me." Gin suggested.

"Not likely." My father snapped.

My mother rolled her eyes," That a good idea. Just because he was working against you doesn't mean he'll hurt Nikki. Gin go ahead."

My father eyed my mother but didn't say anything else. Gin walked over to me and wrapped an arm around me and led me away to keep me out of the line of fire.

"I've read your terms and agree with them." My father said glaring at Yamamoto.

"There's nothing you'd like to add?" the old man asked.

"No, as long as my daughter is returned to me safely." He said.

The strange guy with makeup on his face stepped up to me. "That's a shame she would have made an excellent test subject."

Before I could stop it, I was puking all over him. I hadn't felt sick but now waves of nausea were crashing down on me like title waves. Everyone was laughing at that point too.

"I think she didn't like that idea." Gin snickered.

"That wasn't just a no but a hell no," Kyoraku said holding his sides.

"You little brat!" The makeup man shouted.

My mother walked up and punched him. "Watch how you talk to my daughter."

Everyone was hit with a new wave of laughter. At that point, I was no longer feeling ill and even joined in some.

"Very well, Aizen. You and your family are free to return home. As long as you uphold your end of the treaty, you and yours are welcome to return here at any point." Yamamoto said with some mirth still lingering in his eyes.

I walked over to my father and wrapped my arms around him. He returned the embrace turning to leave. We were followed by my mother and Grimmjow to Los Noches. When we got home, I could already feel the disappointment from my father. His grip had slackened and his face grew tired.

"Nikki I want a word with you, Libra, Grimmjow, please give us a moment." My father said with a voice that didn't quite sound like his.

Both nodded and departed. When the door was shut my father turned toward me and told me to take a seat. I did so and bowed my head getting ready for the ear full I was sure to receive. But the chastising never came.

"Did they take care of you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Nobody hurt you?" He confirmed.

"No, they didn't hurt me," I said.

"Nikki, I don't care that you ran off. I'm just glad that you're safe. Grimmjow tried to look for you but when he couldn't find you he came straight here and told me where you two had run off to. I was wrong. He's not a bad guy and..." He trailed off.

"And?" I asked finally looking at him.

His worn face seemed to grimace as he said his next words. " You two have my blessing. No more hold you back or trying to stop you from being happy with him."

I jumped up wrapping my arms around him again.

"I want you to go see Szayel though. You puked earlier and I want to make sure that you're not sick." He said.

"Yeah, not a problem." I agreed.


	18. Happiness is 1st

"Repeat that one more time," I told Szayel as I stared at him in shock.

"You're pregnant." He confirmed.

I wanted to puke again. How was I going to tell Grimmjow? How was I going to tell my father? I continued to stare at him begging mentally for it not to be true. I didn't want to be a mom yet. I sat there for several minutes trying to figure out what to do.

"You're about fourteen weeks along. It's too late for an abortion but if you want to give it up that's still a possibility if you don't want to keep it." He said after a while.

"No, I'm keeping it." I bit out.

Even if it has to be on my own, I was going to raise that child. Eventually, Szayel did an ultrasound and told me that the baby was healthy and if I came back in about two months he'd let us know the gender. I smiled and nodded as I left to go find Grimmjow. He was in the training room with a few lower beings and was just training. As soon as our eyes connected my eyes filled with tears. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to me wiping my eyes with his thumbs.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant, and..." I trailed off not sure how to tell him.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." He reassured kissing my forehead.

"I'm not sure it's yours," I told him quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"One night I got drunk and I ended up kissing a captain and I'm not sure if it went any further than that," I explained.

"Don't worry. It's mine." He said kissing me on the head again.

I looked at him stunned. He was taking this rather well.

"Now, there is one problem. How are we going to tell your father?" He asked as he smiled.

"I have no idea, he just got okay with us and now that 'us' is going to be the three of us..." I shook my head.

"Come on, we'll tell him together." He said taking my hand and walking away.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" I asked.

"A boy that way I don't have to worry about beating boys off of him with a stick." He chuckled.

I laughed as we got to where my parents were talking. They noticed us and looked over.

"Hey baby, what did Szayel say?" My mother asked kissing my cheek.

"Well, how would you feel about being grandparents?" I asked saying each word slowly.

"It's a little soon but I think we'll manage." My mother said winking.

My father stood there and almost looked like he was developing a twitch.

"Grimmjow, I'm going to castrate you." My father said between gritted teeth.

"Run, Child! I'll hold him off!" My mother said pushing against his chest uselessly.

Grimmjow picked me up and flash stepped away. The while I was laughing. Something told me that our baby was going to be spoiled most by my father.

2 Months later.

Grimmjow and I looked at the monitor as Szayel pointed to the spot that would determine boy or girl. When he told us a boy, I couldn't have been happier. A girl seemed like a lot to handle considering what I'd put my parents through just months earlier. Soon the jelly was wiped off and I got to put my shirt back down. I poked the spot that the baby's feet rested at.

"What if he's gay?" I asked.

"No son of mine is going to be gay," Grimmjow said wrinkling his nose.

"But what if? Would you still accept him?" I asked feeling my heart drop.

"Of course, but it isn't going to happen." He said laughing.

"And what makes you so sure?" I nudged him.

"I don't know." He said.

"Exactly!" I said sitting up.

I felt the feet kick lightly at my insides and I knew that he was going to be a lover, not a fight. I smiled at the knowledge that his father wouldn't know until he was older.

 **Hey, guys thanks for reading! Check out the last part of this series called Aizen's Truth, it'll be up soon but I hope you've enjoyed the Aizen's Queen and Now Aizen's Princess! Thanks again!**


End file.
